We Went Into Purgatory
by XxGuardian Of HarmonyxX
Summary: I was watching the one Episode where Dean and Castiel went into Purgatory... I thought I'd write up a story about Purgatory...I couldn't find any other catergorie to put it... INFO: Candace and Mitchell are Vampire Hunters, but what happens when they land in Purgatory? Rated T for blood and graphic death.


The lights shimmered around us. The ponytail I had done was pulled out and the ribbon was lost. Swirling winds caught the rims of my yellow bloodstained sun dress. My hands tried to grip anything they could find, but you can't really grip nothing...My eyes had started to feel heavy. Was I passing out? Wouldn't be surprised...Spending the whole night searching for Vampires and Werewolves is quite tiring. Something suddenly grabbed my arm, making me raise my dagger and try to hit whatever it was. I found my Fiance pretty much dangling from it, the wind ripping through his curly brown locks. We were lifted higher into the lights and the world became darker with each metre we went. I grasped my Fiances other hand and we held on tight as the world went darker...

I awoke in a strange place. The sky was dark and cloudy, there were a lot of trees.. Dark, creepy trees in awfully strange shapes. An Owl in the tree next to me, hooted loudly. I jumped up and looked around in fright at first. I heard howling and other noises that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I cocked my head as a bush towards my right rustle. I got my dagger at the ready as I slowly crept toward it. As I got near, I could see dark hair, messy dark hair.

"Hello?" I asked, the bush moved uneasily, and a face was shown in due time.

"Candace?" The person asked.

"Mitchell?" I answered in worry. His head nodded in reply. I raised my hand down to help him.

"Honey, we need to get out of here." He said.

"Why?"

"This is Purg-" He was cut off by that howling again.

"W-what's that?" I asked.

"Demons."

"DEMONS?" I shrieked. He put his hand over my mouth and pulled me down as something ran into the field.

"Like I was trying to say Candace..." He started. "We're in Purgatory..."

My eyes went wide. "What?" I whispered. He went pale. "What?" I asked again. I heard the growling...I turned my head and saw the demon above me. The red eyes and the sharp teeth are what were the most frightening. The beast jumped down and tried to grab me. I screamed as my Fiance tried to pull me out of the way...I saw it's eyes look into mine like it was searching my soul. It started drooling hungrily... As I looked in the red eyes I noticed something... They were familiar eyes... They were, the eyes of my Ex, Jason...He lunged at me and I felt his fangs sink into my arm. I screamed louder as I tried to shake him off.

"MITCHELL!" I screamed. I saw the blood oozing from my arm, it hurt like hell and I couldn't get him to let go of me.

"MITCHELL!" I screamed again. He didn't answer. I looked around and couldn't find him. Some Fiance he is...I kicked the demon in the throat, his jaws jiggled shut and I, and my bloody arm were able to escape. I stood up and ran. My heart was beating with every stick I cracked. I could hear it coming after me. I jumped over the log that was in my way. I still didn't know where my Fiance went...I tripped over something that I hadn't seen. I turned my head back to it and found Mitchell...I quickly crawled over to him, his face was scratched and bleeding. He wasn't breathing. He was pale too...he was dead. I didn't have time to cry. I heard the demon Jason coming for me. I quickly stood up and ran. But I was forced to the ground in seconds... "H-HELP!" I muttered. I hoped my Fiance would come back to life and save me now...Not a chance...The beast was over top of me, his red eyes and cruel laugh made me shiver. "Let me go!" I cried. The tears came pouring from my eyes... It scared the crap out of me. It reached its head down and bit me on the arm again. I saw more glowing eyes...The world then grew darker... "Let...me...go..." I mumbled. The dancing lights above my head disappeared as I slowly lost blood and got weaker... I knew in the next few split seconds...I was dead...

~The End~


End file.
